A Hunter in Training
by Blacklightning97
Summary: After three years, Benjamin Ranright is still trying to get over his father's death. Now attending Beacon, his life gets even harder as he has to deal with social interaction and studying. Sopposed to be partially aligned with the original RWBY story (with some of my own stuff thrown in) but focuses on a group of OCs instead of team RWBY and JNPR.
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

**Hello guys. This is my 1st RWBY fan fiction but not my 1st fan fiction In general. This will be my 2nd one and that mean that I am still learning how to do this stuff, Such as I am not very good with dialogue. **

**I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Chapter1: Saying Goodbye

A teen approached the graveyard in silence. Rain pelted him as he trudged though the soaked landscape of perfectly mowed grass. He had dark blond hair that was even darker now that he was being drenched. His vivid bluish-grey eyes looked up at his destination. He was taller than most, and was well built even though you could hardly tell because of the thick rain coat he wore. Coming to a stop he fell to his knees and looked at the ground for a moment and then at the grave before him that read "Harris Ranright".

"Well, Dad. Here I am again." He began to talk though his heavy breathing

"I thought that this might be the last time I can come to see you in a long while, seeing as how I will be attending Beacon in a few days."

He looked at his arm and extended his blade from the mechanism along the bottom of his arm and coming out above his hand.

"i finally worked the last couple glitches out of Ravager. I will need her at top performance at beacon, because who knows how soon we will be fighting monsters" He said turning the blade as if showing it to his father as water drops splashed onto it. The engraved symbol of a hawk shone against the light from a nearby house. "I know a hunter wasn't your ideal occupation for me, but I promise I will make you proud." He said almost crying now.

"I will come see you as soon as I can so…" He turned and broke down and all out started crying and sobbing. Why dad. You have so much more life left to live." Ben cried the words in between sobs." I love you you dad."

Wiping water from his quivering lip he stood up, turned around and walked back to car.

"Are you okay Ben?" Said his mother quietly to him once he got back inside of it.

Still partially broken up he whimpered out "No, I'm not. I don't know how you keep your emotions so in check like that. I cry almost every time I think about him."

His mother wrapped her arms around him. "Trust me, I it isn't easy." She sighed as they began moving down the asphalt road. Most of the ride was quiet, and Ben soon gained composure of himself about the time they got to their home.

"So, Do you know what kind of room accommodations they have at Beacon." Ben said stepping out of the car and wiping his face of one last time to make sure no tears where left on it. "I'm not sure, but I could try and find out while you are getting your stuff together." Ben went upstairs to his room and flung himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

The beige ceiling was another thing had had to say goodbye to. It had, for some reason, always helped him fall asleep with ease and made him feel safe. Now he would be leaving his familiar room behind along with everything else he had ever known.

Getting up he grabbed his bag that he had always carried his schoolwork to Flare. Ben had been attending Flare for years now. He had pretty much grown up going to school there. Sighing he put some of his most cherished belongings in. A picture of Him and his parents, the very 1st prototype of Ravager, and lastly a notebook of combat techniques he had made up.

Several minutes later Ben's mom came up and looked inside to see Ben sleeping on his terribly unmade bed. Grinning slightly she took the covers and put them over her son, then exited the room. "Good night sweetheart" She said quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys like this. Originally I planned to be at beacon by the end of this chapter but I just felt I had to stop here. I would really like to know what you** **guys think. Please drop a review or message me what you think. I should have the next chapter up by tomarrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

**Thanks KingOfShadowedOnes and HolyOrdersOtaku for your reviews. I just want you guys to know that i really appreaciate you telling me what to improve on. **

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum. I do own Ben Ranright and anything other OCs in this unless I specifically say so.**

**Here you go guys and girls, Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2:Beacon

3 days later

Today was the day. For the past couple of days Ben had been both dreading and looking forward to this day and now that it was here he was both extremely happy and scared. Still not fully awake, Ben slid out of bed and stood up. Mostly still uncoordinated he stumbled across the room and slipped his blue denim jacket with the black emblem of a hawk stitched into the back over his black t-shirt. Quickly cracking knuckles on both hand, Ben slipped into his black jeans and combat boots. As he laced up his shoes, he quickly combed his hair with a comb sitting on his desk.

Making haste he closed the drawers to the dresser and walked over to the glass that he kept Ravager in. Taking It out of its case he slid his hand and then his arm up til about his elbow into it. It covered his entire forearm but left the hand free for other activites, while staying conveniently out of the way. Ravager also acted as somthing to block incoming attacks with, due to its protective blue chrome plating.

"Hey Ben, it's time to go." Ben's mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Turning back to the room he scanned over it. Making sure he would remember ever detail about it.

Quickly Ben ran downstairs and the mother and son got into the car and started driving toward Vale. It took a couple hours or so to get there but it seemed like only a few moments for Ben.

Soon enough Ben and his mother stood at the loading terminal awaiting the airship to land.

"Now make sure that you study hard and show all of them just how great you are." Ben's mother was overwhelmed with pride at just how far her son had come. "It seems like just yesterday You came and told me and your father that you wanted to be a hunter." She paused and then continued what she was saying. "And here you are now, a Hunter in training."

"Mom, I still have a lot to learn. But I will do my best and will write you whenever I can."

The passengers of the airship began boarding as Ben wrapped his mother in a hug. "Mom, everything is gonna go great." He said trying to sound confidant, but in reality he was just the opposite. He waved as he walked away from his mother and boarded the airship.

Ben wasn't very good around people he didn't know. While he tried to be polite and likeable, he was very nervous and awkward socially. So it should have been no surprise when he boarded that he avoided contact with anyone. Sometimes he would try to be social but it always ended blowing up in his face because he would always end up doing or saying something stupid. The Airship began to ascend after all the passengers where on, And Ben suddenly felt really queasy.

Steadying himself against the wall, he walked over to look out of the glass, a decision he would regret. The ground seemed so far away as he put his gauntlets up against the glass. Panic rose in him as he stood petrified in that position, The ground rushing away at what seemed an extremely high speed. "Just breathe, and step away from the glass. Just do it, come on." He thought to himself as he took one really awkward step back and leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes always helped him calm himself when stuff like this happened, so he closed his eyes and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. As he tried to calm down he could hear the T.V. new report in the backround that he didn't really care about.

"Are you alright?"A voice full of concern penetrated his mind like a sword though butter. Opening his eyes he looked upon the small figure that the voice had some from. It was a girl.

"Yeah… just a bit scared of heights is all." He checked nervously to himself. She was a lot shorter then he was, a little over 5 feet. She wore a orange zip up shirt and black pants with a green line going down each pantleg. She had almost luminescent yellow eyes, with a slight hint of green tracing around the yellow, that seemed to reflect everything perfectly off them and were full of Both hardship and friendliness. Her hair blacks dark grey and was pulled back into a long braided pony tail. Grey lynx ears that matched stuck out just above her hair. Ben's heart skipped a beat as he took the sight of her in. _"She's a Faunus."_ The last time he had seem a Faunus in person... he dreaded the memory. But he reminded himself that every Faunus was not the same, perhaps this one was different from that one. Ben had never really known any girls at Flare. Most of them were a lot younger then he was and the ones that where his age totally ignored him.

Dumbfounded, Ben held out his hand in greeting. He managed to stammer out "Hi… I'm Ben." She smiled and grasped his hand. When He was nervous he often took note of random things such as the weather. In this case he noticed that his hand was a lot bigger than hers was. seeinf as her hand was already small, Ben's bear paw of a hand was ginormous compared to hers.

"My friends call me Lindsey." She replied still retaining that dazzling smile. Making sure that he didn't hold her hand too long (That would be really awkward) he pulled his hand away and steadied himself against the wall once more.

The T.V. report suddenly turned off with an audible sound that caught Ben's attention.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Turning his head to look at the hologram that replaced the T.V. he saw a woman. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the few privilaged few who have recived the honor of being selected to attend this prestigiouss academy." _"All that training and work has finally paid off big time."_ Ben thought to himself rememering all the work he had to do to get even close to being considered for this great place of learning. Glynda continued her greeting "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram faded and since he was looking in its direction when it faded, he saw just how far up they where. He shuddered and tried not to look out of the glass. Lindsey was right at the glass trying to take everything into her memeory as they passed over the large body of water that Beacon was on the other side of.

Soon enough they where landing and then all the students filed off.

"I love you ground." Ben said kneeling against the pavement walkway. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

"Are you done, because..." She gestered at the place before them. Ben stood up and looked at school.

"The discriptions of this place I was told don't do it justice." Lindsey said as the two gazed. Tall towers, long neatly paved walkways and inspiring monuments lay before them.

"So, do you know where we are supposed to go?" Ben said still looking around.

"Absolutely no idea. To be honest I was depending on you that you knew where to go." Ben sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Well we could look for it together. Hanging out by myself isn't exactly something I wanted to do during my 1st while here." Nodding in agreement Ben started to walk with Lindsey following close behind.

"So what kind of weapon do you use." Lindsey said trying to make things a little less awkward then walkign in silence had been.

"Look." Ben said with a grin as he extended Ravager's blade. When Ben 1st joined flare he ghastly to settle on which weapon technique he would be the best at. Ambitiously he chose the "Sword below the shoulder" technique. This technique was rare because, even though it made you look super awesome, it could be hard to use. If you where fighting other people all they would have to do it pin that arm and you would pretty much be beaten. But on someone who knew how to use to the right way could be an extremely devistating force.

"Wow, I have never seen sombody use that type before..." She paused and pulled up her weapons up for him to see. In her hands sat two small axes.

"Check this out." Directing Ben's gaze to a nearby lampost, Lindsey Chucked the axe at it. Instead of the axe bouncing off or flying past it like Ben had expected, The axe wrapped around the pole. It seemed that the had a small role or somthing similar connecting the axes to her arm. Suddenly Lindsey was flying at the pole.

"Pretty cool right?" She said as she tried to ungrapple her axe from the lamp pole. It took a minute to but finally she was back on the ground.

"So, basically they are grappling hook axes." Lindsey smiled with pride and they continued their walk.

"So why are you afraid of heights, I mean it isn't that bad" Lindsey was one of those people who could balance at the edge of a cliff, read a book still be able to have a conversation.

"I don't know, maybe it is because i don't like the potential of me** dying**!" Ben said, he was one of the people who saw heights in a picture and felt dizzy. Still trying to make small talk as they walked, Ben said something he wished he didn't later.

"So, your a Faunus." As the words came out he was already kicking himself mentally.

"Yeah, I've kinda been one my hole life." Even then she had kept her humor and didn't take it the wrong way. Ben was really starting to like this girl.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I just... I don't know. I talk without thinking a lot." Ben really wanted to ask her all sorts of questions about her species but thought it best to shut his mouth.

"Nah, it's all good. At least you aren't like most people who make jokes and make fun if me. But of course, things dont really go well for the people who do that to me."

"The only reason I said it liked that was because I have kinda..." he paused to think of an appropriate wary to say it. "... Had some bad experiences with Faunus." He looked sorrowfully down. Lindsey was about to question Ben more when suddenly a girl came running from behind him.

"Lindsey are you coming? The Headmaster is gonna give his speech soon." A girl said as she ran by them.

Calling after her "We're coming, Velvet." She turned back to Ben. "Looks like we are gonna have to see just how fast you can run." Lindsey said with a smirk on her face as she sprinted off after the blur that had passed by moments before. "Wait!" Ben called as he ran after her.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys appreciate this chapter because it was really hard to write for me seeing as it had 3 times as much dialogue as the 1st chapter. That and it had about twice as many words as the last one. I tried to describe lindsey as best I could and flesh out Ben some more with some of his quirks. How do you guys like this chapter? Please let me know what you guys liked and what i need to improve on. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Next time... Pre-Initiation?**


	3. Chapter 3: Pre-Initiation

**Well hello again guys and girls. This chapter took me significantly longer then the previous chapter and i can't figure out why. Thanks for your views and i hope you like it.**

******I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum. I do own Ben Ranright and anything other OCs in this unless I specifically say so.**

******Here you go, people Chapter 3**

* * *

******Chapter 3:Pre-Initiation  
**

"How can she run so fast?" Ben thought stopping to catch a breath just barely inside the building where everyone seemed to be congregated. Taking deep breathes; He looked up to see his Faunus friend grinning at him.

"What's the big idea of running off at the freaking speed of light?" Ben said exaggerating a lot.

"Light? There is no way I was going that fast. You are just really slow."

"Thanks a lot." Ben said sarcastically before looking around at the mass of people in this… what this place would be called? He tried to think of the word when Headmaster Ozpin cleared his thought into the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief." He started. "You have traveled here today in the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills," Professor Ozpin looked around the room a second as he continued.

"And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Scanning the room from left to right he paused. "It is up to you to take the 1st step." Ben nodded in agreement as Ozpin turned and left the microphone to Professor Goodwitch.

"We will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Lindsey yawned "Well that was a boring speech. 'Be ready', Why wouldn't we be ready, I mean chances are they are going to make us do something horrible."

"So you want to go find something to eat, because I am starved." Ben asked. As almost if on cue, his stomach growled.

"Meh sure lets go."

Later that night

Ben sat in his makeshift sleeping bag near the wall of the wall of the ballroom. There was enough space for somebody to walk by but not enough for them not to disturb him as they did. He now wore his white shorts that he usually slept in and a blank red t-shirt. Lindsey was on the other side of the room with the girls so he didn't have anybody to talk to, He would have gone to sleep but he wasn't very tired. So he grabbed his bag that sat nearby and unzipped it. He reached past his clothes that he had changed out of a few minutes before and rummaged through the bad. Finally he found his notebook full of sketches and models of Ravenger along with some of his battle techniques. He opened it about halfway and grabbed his pencil to start sketching the 1st thing that came to his mind. He was halfway gone sketching when he realized that he was sketching view of beacon that he had when he 1st stepped off the airship. He was amazed at how well he had drawn it; he was surprised that he was able to draw it that well from memory. Quickly he flipped to the next page and began writing a letter to his mother.

He was just about finished when suddenly Ben felt a tremendous amount of force being applied on his right elbow. "Ahhhgg" Ben called out in pain as the foot that had stepped on him quickly stepped off.

"Dude, keep out of the walkway." Closing his book, Ben glared up at the figure above him. He had light red hair and medially tanned skin. That was basically all Ben noticed because he was ticked off at this guy who had just hurt his fighting arm.

"Maybe you should watch where you're walking." Ben said clenching his fist. All the guy did was roll his eyes and response then walked off. _"Hey! I'm not finished with you!" _Ben screamed in his mind but knew better then to actually do that. Out of the corner of his hearing he heard the yells and loudly talking people from over on the girl's side.

"Just shut up, please" Ben said to himself out of annoyance. Tomorrow was a big day and Ben knew it. Soon enough though, he drifted off to sleep.

Lindsey walked down the row of lockers. "Great, just great?" she mumbled to herself. "Where did I put my dang stuff?" Exasperated she pulled out the slip of paper that she had received so she could find her locker. "568?" She thought back to the previous night. "Oh yeah that's right" Having passed it a minute ago, she turned back and kept walking until she found it. "Morning." Ben yawned as he walked by Lindsey to his locker.

"How was your night, sleeping beauty?" Lindsey could tell that even though Ben had eaten breakfast and gotten ready, he was still almost asleep.

"Well, I was up half of it because everybody wouldn't shut up." Ben glared at the lock pad on his locker and taped his code in.

"Oh come on, it wasn't like it was my fault. All I did was scaring a couple of people. What is the harm in that?" Lindsey tapped her code in, opened her locker, took her axes and attached each one to the cords suspiciously in her sleeves.

"Yeah 'What's the harm in that?'" Ben said as he failed at mimicking her voice "Every single person you scared ended up screaming. I am surprised that someone didn't attack you or something." Ben shook his head as he slipped his right arm though Ravager and extended the blade to admire it. The weapon was truly a work of art. The blade was polished and shined to perfection, and the hawk engraved on it made it look magnificent. Ben retracted the weapon and shut his locker.

"Sup, loser" Both Ben and Lindsey turned to see who had made this snide greeting. The guy who had stepped on Ben's arm last night was walking past them. He was a human that had short red hair and wore dark black battle armor with red lining. Lindsey's eyes narrowed as she resisted the urge to each him a lesson.

Walking next to the "black knight" was a human girl who also had the same red hair as the other guy. To be honest, the two seemed almost like a matched set. Both wore the dark black battle armor and besides the obvious gender and face differences they were like in almost every way. Almost being the key word as their personalities seemed to clash. The guy gave off the vibe that he was confident and headstrong while the girl seemed shy and had a look that said "I am so sorry" on her face.

"So you get in the way and don't have fashion sense." The guy said as he approached them with the girl following close behind. Ben glared at him as he passed by. The guy taking note of their silence said "Anyhow, I will be showing you how it is done come initiation. " He walked by the two and continued down the hall to the door.

"Sorry." The girl apologized as the guy walked away. "I'm Silver and that's my brother Thane." She said ashamed. "He can be a jerk but he's… *sigh*… family" Silver quickly hurried off after her brother who had kept walking away. Ben shook his head and looked back to Lindsey. "So want to be on the same team." Lindsey was about to answer when suddenly the intercom kicked in. "Would all first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students beacon cliff immediately."

"Ah ha, I knew they would do something like this. I told you." Lindsey fist pumped then ran off; Ben simply sighed and reluctantly followed after her.

All the first-year students where lines up on square stone platforms that had the beacon crest on it. Looking down the row, he got to see all the faces of his future classmates.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin started then let Goodwitch speak. "Now I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assigning of teams. Well allow me to us to put an end to you confusion. Each of you will be teammates, TODAY" Ben was wondering why the two professors where taking turns at talking instead of saying it all and getting it over with. Ozpin picked up "These teammates will be with you for the rest of you time here at beacon, so it is in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well." He paused for effect and then continued "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be partner for the next four years."

"What the…" Ben was speechless. What is he got paired with that jerk named Thane. What if he got paired with someone else that he might not like, the thought made him go white. "After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, DO NOT hesitate to destroy everything in you path or you will DIE." Ben's heart felt like it was pumping out of his chest. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of you initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." _"Let's just get this over with." _Ben thought, getting anxious.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ben thought he heard someone start to say something, but he must have been mistaken since the professor commanded "Good, now take you positions."

Ben crouched and prepared to jump as the platform catapulted him. Suddenly he remembered something. "Ah-ha, I just figured out what that building was called…" Ben said not really talking to anyone in particular. "…It was called an amphitheat-aaaaa!" Sure enough the stone platforms launched him and the other students off the cliff and into the forest. Ben was suddenly familiarized with why he hated heights.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Well, that was a thing, that is if I can quote Yang. I had a little trouble making up Silver and Thane. Originally they were going to be distant cousins, but then as i was writing it i just decided 'Meh, they're gonna be fraternal twins.' Hoped you guys liked this chapter, and i am sorry if you wanted the entire i********nitiation. I just thought that this was a good place to stop. Laastly, please let me know what you guys liked and didn't like abotu this with a review. Or you guys could PM me about it, Either way please do. I don't like writing without knowing what people think about it.**

**********Blacklightning97**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

**Finally got this thing typed up. After this chapter i can finally start doing more creative scenarios. This is the 1st chapter that the normal character appear in, so i hope you guys like it. I tried to get them to act as they would normally but they might but a little OOC. **

**********I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum. I do own Ben Ranright and anything other OCs in this unless I specifically say so though.**

**********Anyhow here you guys and girls go. Chapter 4**

* * *

******Chapter 4: Initiation**

The speed was almost neck breaking. Each of the students plummeted down into the forest below. As Ben fell he tried to remember back to Flare Academy. He could remember talking to one of the teachers about landing techniques, but for the life of him, Ben couldn't remember all of what the teacher had said. He remembered that you must control your body as you fall, that if you lost control that it could result in your life.

Suddenly he was falling though the branches. Ben extended Ravager's blade and thrust it at one of the thicker trees. The blade caught in it enough to significantly slow Ben's speed and change his direction but didn't help him land any better. The sudden change of direction slightly disoriented him and he slammed about 13 feet off the ground. The impact was so much that it was a couple second before he could see again. When he opened his eyes he saw that Ravenger was stuck up to his fist in the tree.

"Freaking dangit." Ben let out a loud sigh before trying to get his stuck arm and weapon out of the tree. Under ordinary circumstances, Ben would have been able to pull his blade out quickly, but since he was hanging from the tree all the leverage he would have had was gone. It took a few moments but soon enough the blade gave way and Ben came tumbling to the uneven ground.

Brushing the grass and leaves off of him, Ben looked around him. He forest was light in most places, but in the place it wasn't it was very dark. "Well, looks like it's Time to go get me a person to spend the next 4 years with." He chucked to himself then sighed and started walking.

Lindsey slung one of her axes around a tree branch and swung to another tree. Finally her arms started getting tired so she finally landed and rolled across the ground. She was up and ready to face anything in a second. "I was expecting this place to be crawling with Grimm. Seems I was wrong." She said quietly to herself as she looked around her. Hearing a noise with her extra efficient Faunus hearing she heard footsteps and breathing, close by. She turned quickly to run for cover, and ran right into Thane.

"Oh no, Not you" They both said simultaneously. Thane put his hand over his eyes.

"Dude, it is way too late, we already made eye contact." Thane stood up and sighed, then held his hand out to help Lindsey up.

"Oh, now you are being captain courteous, what was it, an hour ago that you where being a complete jerk to my friend." Thane kept his mouth shut and didn't respond. Suddenly something black and white streaked across Lindsey's vision. The unidentified object or thing slammed into Thane and knocked him to the ground. Lindsey reacted quick and swung one of her axes and the Beowolf that stood over him. The Axe ripped through the neck of it and it fell limply to the side. "RRAAAGHH!" A deep throated growl slowly developed into a howl as Thane got back to his feet and the two prepared for more Grimm. Thane grabbed his folded up Halberd from his back and pointed it towards the woods. "First time battling Grimm." Lindsey stated. "You?"

"Yep."

A few beowolves bounded into view, and upon seeing them the two unleashed there battle skills.

Ben ducked under the branch and continued his sprint. The Ursa was right behind him and was getting closer. Quickly Ben considered his few options. He could continue running and waste any energy left to fight the monster in running. Or he could fight this giant creature with the last of his energy.

Ben slowed down and turned to face the monster and saw just how big it was. He stood petrified for a spit second then readied in his battle stance. The monster swung its huge clawed paw at him and Ben dodged and slashed it on its arm. All this accomplished was angering the creature. It back handed him and Ben slammed into a nearby tree. The creature didn't give him a chance to recover. It had figured out that the hunter-to-be's weapon was connected to his right arm, and thus pinned it as it went with its other paw at his head. Ben held out his unpinned arm to try to block the possibly fatal blow.

"_Please aura, work." _ Ben closed his eyes and grimaced

Slowly Ben opened his eyes to seed dark blue ripples appearing just in front of his hand. Thing suddenly appeared to be going in slow motion. Ben had done this trick before with his aura. As he focused the strength of his aura, things seemed to slow down. You could still tell thing where moving, just a lot slower.

"_Just a little more, and…" _He shoved with all the strength of both his aura and his left arm and sent the Ursa flying a couple dozen feet into a heap below one of the other trees. "Play time is over, chump." Ben ran at the Ursa and leaped as high as he could. His blade came down on the Grimm's skull with tremendous force and precision. It struggled for a second, and then stopped completely still.

Ben stood on the dead Ursa and tried to recover from the last couple minutes of heart racing fight. Ben smiled, jumped down, then looked around but to his disappointment didn't see anyone.

"Seriously, the 1st time I do something this epic and nobody is here." He looked back at the disintegrating corpse of the Ursa.

"Don't I count?" came a small, meek voice from one of the trees. Ben turned to see silver wedged in between two of the branches in the tree. She was almost smiling but only almost.

"Are you… stuck up there? Ben said looking up at her and almost laughing but containing it.

Yes, this is really embarrassing. Could you please help me out?" Ben chucked and started pulling on her two hands that where dangling a couple feet from the ground. With one strong jerk, she no longer stuck on the branches. Rather she had fallen on top of Ben. Both stared into each other's eyes for a quick second, both blushing, before Ben pushed her and cleared his thought.

Still partially flustered, Ben turned and said "Come on, we've got a temple to find."

The two walking in silence for about 15 minutes before Ben said "So where did you go to school at."

"Well, my brother and I went to sanctum. Basically I just came along for the ride." Silver sighed and continued. "To be honest I am okay, but it was really because of Thane that we are both here." She looked up in Ben's direction but didn't make eye contact. "How about you, you seem really skilled. I know I couldn't have taken down an Ursa by myself."

"I went to Flare academy. It's a lot smaller then Sanctum but it is a really great school."

The two soon came to a clearing. In the clearing stood what Ben thought was the temple.

"I think this might be the "temple" Ozpin was talking about." The two quickly moved too it and found several chess pieces on pedestals.

"Chess pieces, really? Well, it looks like we're the… 2rd ones here." Ben said looking at the 2 missing chess pieces. So, which one should we choose." Silver said blinking because she got some dirt in her eye.

"Well, How about…" Ben looked down the circular selection of pieces. "…OH, defiantly the black rook." Ben grabbed it off the pedestal and tossed it over to Silver.

"Hmm, good choice." Silver said as she caught it and stuck it in a pocket that was not covered by armor. Ben yawned "Well, I was expecting this to be a lot harder."

"I know, right. Anyway we should probably head back to the cliff so we can be done." Ben nodded and the two made started in the way they thought was the right one back to the cliff.

One of the burning trees collapsed causing Lindsey to jump back from the sudden heat. Both she and Thane had been fighting for their lives for the past hour then the forest had caught on fire somehow. At 1st Lindsey thought this might be some messed up test, but now she thought it was a nightmare. The fire was raging out of control and made is extremely hard to fight the beowolves.

The two leaped over the burning log and continued running until they were away from the fire. The beowolves had given up pursuit so the two were safe… for the moment.

"Why on earth was the forest on fire?!" Thane said almost totally out of breath.

"No idea, Maybe it was something Ozpin had out here to test us or something," Lindsey suggested, also out of breath. Thane transformed his Weapon from a shotgun back to his Halberd and looked at the burn on his arm.

"Aw, dang it." Thane said, just starting to feel the pain from his wound.

The two moved quickly though the wood despite their healing wounds and soon found themselves at the temple.

"This ruin is the temple?" Thane said skeptically. "Lame." Lindsey gave him a look that obviously said ' shut you stupid mouth before I shut it for you!'. Needless to say Thane quickly shut his mouth and grabbed one of the pieces.

"No Thane, not that one. That one is 'lame'" She said quoting him from a few seconds ago.

"But white knights are cool."

"We are getting this one." Lindsey stated as she forcefully grabbing the white knight from him and then showing him the black rook.

"Fine" Thane said holding up his hands. "Let's just get going, it sucks out here." Lindsey nodded in agreement, set the white knight back on its pedestal, and then the two started back toward the cliffs.

"Hey!" A loud yell got Ben's attention. Extending Ravager's blade he turned toward the sound of the voice. "Ruby, I told you not to yell at them." The source of the two voices came from two girls that where crouched in the trees. The 1st one had a red and black dress that had a short flowing red cape. The 2nd had a white dress that had a color that was red on the inside. The one in red was the one who had shouted 1st , you could almost tell her bubbly personality from her greeting. The girl on white looked a lot more cautious and suspicious of everything.

"What?" Ben replied not making a move away or toward them. Silver followed Ben's example and got both of her swords ready but not enough to threaten them.

"Um…" The 1st girl began. "We kind of got lost and can't find the forest temple. Want to, maybe, look for it together." Ben sighed, at least they weren't cheaters trying to take there relic or something.

"I would have taken you up on that a while ago, but we already went there and got our relic."

The girl in white finally chimed in "Well which way is it." She demanded.

"Well…" Ben tried to remember how they got form there to here but couldn't

"_We walked across the clearing, and then made a right at the big tree. Or was it a left. Dangit." _"I can't remember sorry." Both girls looked disappointed but the one in white looked made also.

"I bet you just aren't telling us because you don't have any concern for others. Humph" She crossed her arm and glared at Ben.

Silver was about to Tell them that she didn't remember either when suddenly they heard an enormous sounding caw. The 4 looked up at an enormous bird that was flying above.

"We could always try and pilot that bird up there." The girl in red suggested.

"That's a terrible idea, Ruby." The girl in white said in a condescending tone. "Besides we have no way to get up there."

Silver finally chimed in "That is where you are wrong." Ben looked at her surprised. "Ben can focus his aura and send you up there." Ben suddenly realized that it was entirely possible. The two girls would weigh a lot less than the Ursa did, so that meant he could send them a lot farther.

"Works for me." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders, then unfolding her weapon into a scythe. Ruby handed Ben the scythe and jumped up on it. Ben was affected by the unfamiliar weapon that he was using to hold someone up with. "Come on Weiss, this might be our only chance to find the temple anytime soon. Please." She said doing a really cute begging face. Weiss looked torn for a moment then consented. "Fine." She said with a begrudged voice as she jumped one. "Hope we see you guys later." Ruby said thankfully.

Ben smiled "Likewise." He closed his eyes and felt his aura begin to build up in his forearms. The dark blue color flashed forms his eyes and he tossed the scythe with all his might. Suddenly the two where tiny dots in the sky.

"Well they seemed nice." Silver said slightly grinning

"Come on, we have got a cliff to get too."

"Benjamin Ranright, Lindsey Haleshire, Silver Fiasha, and Thane Fiasha." Ozpin was announcing the teams at the post-initiation ceremony. "The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Blast." Out of the corner of Ben's eye he could see each of their pictures come on the screen, each with their letter underneath it. _"BLST, I get it." "_Led by Benjamin Ranright." Ben was stunned; He wasn't expecting to become the leader. If anything, he was expecting Thane to be the leader since he graduated in the top 5 of his class at Sanctum.

"Good job, bro" Lindsey said trying to suppress her smile. Thane frowned. He thought he would be leader considering how well he performed today. Silver smiled and hugged Ben, before realizing what she did and backed off.

That left The last 3 teams. Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester, Team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc, and Lastly Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ben and his teammates went over to congratulate the other teams…

"_It certainly is gonna be interesting." Ben thought to himself._

* * *

**Author's notes **

**"Play time is over, chump." I didn't even realize how epic that was until after i wrote it. Truly this is my favorite chapter so far. It was kinda hard to write but I enjoyed it all the same, mostly because of how Weiss setting the forest on fire effected Lindsey and Thane. That and I always wondered how Ruby and Weiss got on the Nevermore in the first place.**

**The slow motion power aura move that i have now dubbed "Focus" is Ben's semblance. If you dont know what that means watch episode 13 of RWBY. ****Originally it was going to be a lazer on Ben's left wrist that was powered by aura, but this way seemed alot lot cooler.**

**Please let me know what you guys think. Drop a review or Personal message me. I am kinda psyched because i have had 100 views on my story so far, so high five to all you have had read and enjoyed this. **

**Next time: Fun stuff and classes**

**Blacklightning97 **


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

**Well, this chapter took me 3 tryes to write before i finally got it. I am amazed that so many people are reading my story. You guys are awesome and i hope you keep liking my story.**

**********I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum. I do own Ben Ranright and anything other OCs in this unless I specifically say so though.**

**Here is chapter 5 fresh from... my mind.**

* * *

"MR. RANRIGHT!" Ben's head short up from the sleeping position it was just in and looked wide-eyed with surprise at the teacher in front of him. The other students giggled as Ben looked into the eyes of his teacher not 2 feet from him.

"Doctor Oobleck, I am so sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"Mr. Ranright, you have been falling asleep during class all week now. Please tell me, do you have a medical condition." Ben felt like hiding under the desk, but that would only make the embarrassing moment even worse.

"No, sir. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"Very well. Moving on, how did the Grimm in…" Doctor Oobleck finally continued with his lesson, leaving Ben extremely relived.

It was true, about Ben not sleeping well. He hadn't been sleeping well at all. On average the most sleep he got a night was 4 to 5 hours of sleep.

At lunch Team BLST sat quiet until Lindsey final spoke up. "Are you sure you are okay." Lindsey had that look she had given him 3 weeks ago when they had 1st met.

"Yeah dude, you have been talking in your sleep. And I am not talking about how you usually sleep talk. You talk like you're angry and grit your teeth in your sleep too." Thane said before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Look guys I'm fine, really." Ben tried to reassure them, but the bags under his eyes told them otherwise. Silver hadn't been talking this whole time and had just been looking at Ben.

Suddenly she spoke up. "There is nothing wrong with your physically. I can tell though your aura that you are really messed up emotionally." Silver's lime green eyes seemed to be looking really far off, almost as if she was staring straight though him. Her eyes slowly focused before she continued. "Your aura is flickering, as if your very soul is agitated. If this continues it could permanently damage you."

Ben sighed then nodded. "How did you… Alright, but let's deal with it after classes please. I don't think we can do this now." Ben motioned to the time that displayed the time for their next class.

"Okay fine." Thane said holding up his hands and grabbed his lunch tray and went to put it away.

Combat practice was usually Ben's favorite class. For one it was **Combat** practice, 2nd it was the last class of the day. But today he wished that it would be over so he could go lay down. To his horror, Professor Goodwitch called his name. "Today we have again Mr. Ranright Vs. Mr. Winchester. Last time Mr. Winchester was defeated by Mr. Ranright due to ability to dodge Mr. Winchester's slow and heavy strikes. Hopefully he can do the same today."

Ben remembered last week when he had beaten Cardin. Cardin was a big bully, even Thane thought he was a jerk. Cardin was a couple inches taller than Ben and about as strong but Ben didn't have the huge hulking mace that Cardin did. Ben was quick on his feet and had waited for him to get tired out and then went on the offensive. It was a mere 10 seconds before Cardin lay on the ground defeated.

Ben took his stance on the side of the stage opposite of his opponent and extended Ravager.

"Begin."

Due to his present condition, Ben took 2 clumsy steps forward and blocked Cardin's strike. Ben shoved back weakly but it had no effect. Cardin noticed his opponent's state and smirked.

He smacked Ravager out of the way with his hand and smashed him with his mace. Ben didn't have the strength to resist the attack and landed limply a few feet away. Ben struggled to her up but didn't receive a chance. Cardin grinned as he knocked the blond unconscious.

_It was dark as Ben approached the store. He looked down at the bag that he was carrying and made sure all of the contents where there. _

_"2 apples, a ham sandwich and some mashed potatoes." Ben ran over the list and saw that they were all accounted for. He opened the door and was greeted by Mr. Hamrick._

_"Hey Ben, if you're looking for you father he is in the back loading stuff." Ben nodded and walked toward the back of the store. 'Hamrick's' was one of the couple stores on this street that had a big sign out front that said 'We don't serve animals.' Ben's family had always seen the Faunus as equal, but when Ben's father went looking for a job, Hamrick's was the only place that would hire him._

"_Hey Dad?" Ben called as he passed the sorted boxes. Henry Ranright stood next to a truck and was grabbing boxes off of it to sort them. Ben's father was a big man, and had buzzed dark blond hair. Ben had inherited a lot of his physical feature from his father. From the dark blond hair to the bluish-grey eyes. _

"_Oh, hey son, just let me finish getting these last couple boxes" Ben didn't inherit his father's deep booming voice though. Ben thought that when his voice started to mature that he would be able to talk like his father, but that hadn't happened… yet. Ben sat down on one of the boxes and set his father's lunch next to him. _

_Suddenly a loud earsplitting noise ruptured though the air and Ben gasped._

"AHHHHHHUHHHHnugh" Ben yelled as he awoke. He sat up and moved his feet off of the bed he was on. He felt up bandaged side of his head that was throbbing.

"It was just a dream, that's all it was." Ben's heart had finally stopped beating so fast when he realized that he was in clinic. He slide off the bed and walked over to the coat rack that held his jacket on. He slipped it on and walked slowly to the door. As he approached he could hear people talking.

"…wear, I am gonna kill Cardin the next time I see his stupid face again." That voiced sounded like Lindsey, she sounded both worried and really, really angry.

"So, tell me again, how long has he been having trouble sleeping?" The 2nd voice was familiar and Ben knew he should remember who it was, but couldn't.

"A little more than a week sir. " Thane's voice came from the other side of the door.

Suddenly someone started to cry. "It's all my fault, I should have taken him to you immediately and… Now he's hurt and it is all my fault!" Silver stopped talking and broke into an all-out cry.

Ben's heart melted as he heard his partner start crying, and more because it was over him. Ben was a sympathetic crier and it was everything he could do to stop himself from crying too. He slowly opened the door and saw his team along with Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin.

Silver heard the door squeak and looked up at him. Her expression changed from extremely sad to overflowing with joy. She ran at him and hugged around his chest. Ben hugged her back before looking up at the others.

"What happened?" Ozpin sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It seems your lack of rest resulted in a crushing defeat by Mr. Winchester."

"So that's why it feels like somebody used my head as a baseball." Silver finally stopped hugging him and the two sat down at the table next to everyone else.

"Tell me, Ben. What have you been dreaming about that caused this." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee. Ben thought for a moment and shuddered.

"'It's really painful to talk about. I never want to have to remember it again, alright." Ben put his hands over his face. "3 years ago, my father was killed during an attack that the White Fang launched on the store he worked in." He paused and took a deep breath.

"The store refused to serve the Faunus, but it was the only place that my dad could find. He didn't agree with them but he did it to provide for my mother and me." Ben stuttered out the next sentence.

"I… I was there… when they attacked. I fought them but I still wasn't very good at fighting. I ended up knocking one of the two out, while the other White Fang set the place on fire." Ben stopped and looked Ozpin in the eyes.

"My father was trapped in the burning building and I couldn't save him." Tears slowly came from his eyes and ran down his face. "It was my fault he died, and I can't get over the fact that if it had happened differently that my father might have survived."

"It is no wonder you have been under such stress." Ozpin nodded to Goodwitch and the two stood up to leave.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest, hopefully he will be better tomarrow." Professor Ozpin said to Thane as the two professors began to leave. "Also Thane, stay out of trouble. Try to control that temper of yours." Thane's temper was renown at Sanctum and so it was no surprise that Ozpin had heard about it. Ben had heard a story that one kid was being a giant jerk to Silver, so Thane broke his arm.

It took a little convincing, but Silver and Lindsey finally let Ben walk by himself. "I don't need help walking. I can manage that much."

The group passed team CNDL who was sitting on a bench talking. Ben saw the foot too late, and fell flat on his face. Cardin laughed at his joke along with the rest of his team. Silver began to help Ben up, but Thane and Lindsey had directed their attention at team of trouble maker.

"Silver, take Ben back to the dorm. We have some… business to take care of." Thane's fists clenched as he glared down at the orange hair guy that sat before him.

"Go ahead, try it. I dare you, punk." All four members of Cardin's team stood up. "You really think that you and the freak can take us?"

"She isn't a freak, if anyone is, its you. And yes of course we can." Other students backed away as they saw the tension begin to build higher and higher.

Finally Cardin threw the 1st punch. Thane moved his head out of the way and uppercut him. Lindsey smiled at Cardin's other teammates. "What's the matter, aren't gonna help your leader, Or are you scared of the kitty cat."Russell had enough at this taunt. He stepped forward and was about to toss a punch when Lindsey punched him in the stomach and tossed him to the ground. Dove and Sky almost seemed too afraid to help their teammates out because of the Faunus that stood before them, separating them from Cardin who was getting his butt kicked by Thane.

Ben lay his head back on his bed and looked up at his friend who sat next to his bed in a chair. "Before you can see Auras?"

Silver nodded. "Only sometimes. I still haven't mastered the skill altogether yet. "

"Well, can you tell me how mine is now?"

Silver smiled, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply, then out. Then she opened her eyes. Her lime green eyes were again looking at something far away. "Your aura is weak but it is no longer flickering. It looks like you are on the road to recovery." She stood up from the chair. "I am gonna go check on Lindsey and Thane. Sleep well." Ben slowly closed his eyes and for the 1st time he saw the ending of his dream.

_The wall across the room had a large hole in it. Ben could tell from their outfits that they were White Fang. Two of them walked toward Ben and his father as the others poured gasoline over everything. "You should have served us, and now you are gonna pay for it." _

_One of the two had a white mask and was very tall. The other was a girl. Her appearance was almost blurred as if the dream was blocking it from his memory. Ben extended Ravager and pointed it at them. "Stop, me and my father of sympathizers but we won't hesitate to stop you." Ben tried to make himself look tough, which might have worked had he been older. But since he was only 14, he didn't look very threatening, even though he looked pretty cool._

"_Looks like we will be doing this the hard way." The tall man strode forward and unsheathed his weapon. Ben charged forward and sword Ravager, which the man promptly dodged and kicked him aside. Ben's father picked up his pipe wrench and swung it at the man. The man blocked and swung back at him. _

_The girl swung her sword at the boy and Ben jumped back and tried to counter. The two almost seemed evenly matched other than the girl was much faster than he was. _

"_You don't have to do this." Ben tried to reason with her as they fought. "I am not your enemy." Ben was never good at reading faces, so it wasn't any surprise to him that he couldn't read this girl's. In the back of his mind a thought echoes around as if it was somehow important. Ben remembered one of the saying that he had learned in school that year. 'Where there is speed, strength is often absent.' Ben put this motto into effect immediately as he remembered it. He studied the girl's pattern of swings and anticipated where it would be next. He extended his arm and caught the blade in his grip. "I'm sorry" Ben whispered as he yanked it out of her grasp and punched her with his idle hand. _

_The blow must have been hard because she flew back and landed unconscious on the floor. Suddenly the roof began to collapse. Pieces of the building began to fall and Ben did his best to dodge them. One of the timbers fell from the roof and landed on his father. The man he was fighting withdrew since his work was done, and bridal style carried The girl out of the building. Ben ran to try to help his father. _

"_DAD!" Ben's father yelled back to him. _

"_BEN, GET OUT OF HERE. GET TO SAFTEY!" The voice of his father was both urgent and commanding. Under all other circumstances, when his father used this voice Ben would immediately obey. But now he hesitated. "GO NOW!" The heat from the fire began to fill the whole room and Ben knew that he had to make a choice. Tears running down his face, he ran out of the burning building._

Thane sat and stared down at the floor as he was being lectured by Goodwitch. "While it is the primary teaching of this school, you are not allowed to fight outside of the combat arena, Mr. Fiasha." She was already halfway through her lecture when Silver came in the door.

"They were the ones that started it." Thane said justifying his actions.

"And you Miss. Haleshire. I expected such behavior from Mr. Fiasha, but I expected higher things from you."

"You guys didn't…" Silver began before Professor Goodwitch cut her off.

"They most certainly did. And they will be punished accordingly along with Mr Winchester, and Mr Thresh."

Silver sighed and left the room. "What was an unfortunate turn of events." Silver thought as she headed back to her room.

Ben lay on his bed and couldn't get a thought out of his mind. Thee dream had blocked out the gurl and Ben couldnt figure out why. He felt more at oeace then he gad in a long time. But one thing didn't go away with the dream.

A little black bow.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Well, finally made the chapter that explains how Ben's father died. This chapter took me 2 whole days of trying to finally write so i hope you guys like it. **

**I just wanted you guys to know that sinc ei have school coming up, i will be having less and less time to be able to write. I will try and write when i can but my main focus will be on schoolwork. Thank you guys for any support that you have given with your reviews, favorites ,and follows. As always, please drop a review or PM me and let me know what you think of my story. Til next time.**

**Blacklightning97**

**Next time: Who knows?**


	6. Chapter 6: Siblings part 1

**Sup my friends. Thank you, all for reading my work and to all those people who have cared enough to favorite, follow, or review i just have one thign to say. "Thanks you all so much. Without you i wouldn't have gotten this far." There you go. an actual quote from me that i said in real life. Anyway here is a short chapter that i felt like writing in between schoolwork and sleeping. It took me 2 whole days of squezzing in writing just to get this short chapter typed out. It is my 1st emotional/semi romantic chapter i have ever written so please don't hate on it. **

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum. I do own Ben Ranright and anything other OCs in this unless I specifically say so though.**

**Here you go guys, Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6: Birthday/ Siblings part 1

Thane and Silver walked down the hallway with haste; or rather Silver dragged Thane with haste.

"Silver, it is okay if we are late for game night. We don't have to be there every time." Silver didn't listen and kept pulling Thane as hard as she could. _"Wow, she really gotten strong. Has she been working out or something when I wasn't looking?" _

It was Friday, and that meant Team BLST would stay up almost all night and play games, pull pranks, and joke around. Of course Lindsey was the one who did the pranks and make the others go along. All week the team would look forward to this night and once it was over they waited all week until the next one.

"If we don't get there fast enough, Lindsey will probably rig the door or something. And I don't want what happened last week to happen again." Last week Lindsey had a empty bucket on the door to psych Silver out, and when she didn't expect it, Lindsey soaked her with a bucket that was filled to the brim with water.

"It was kind of funny." Thane chuckled. Thane had at 1st treated Ben badly and mostly tolerated Lindsey. Now he was best friends with the both of them.

The two came to the door and Silver put her ear to the door.

"Seems suspiciously quiet in there… You go 1st." Thane looked down into the puppy dog eyes that had been the "bane of his existence" since they were children. That look was one of the many things that bonded him extremely close with his twin sister.

"…okay… I'll go in 1st." Thane opened the door and found the light shut off. _"Okay Lindsey is defiantly gonna jump out and scare the crap out of me." _Thane felt around and flicked on the light switch.

"**SURPRISE!" **

Thane nearly jumped at the loud greeting. Before him stood not only the two other members or Team BLST, but also Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss.

"You remembered!" Silver almost couldn't believe it. She ran and wrapped Ben and Lindsey into one hug. "Of course we remembered both of your birthdays." Ben said as he hugged her back. "Now come on, we rented a diner in town so we could celebrate." Ruby had invited Pyrrha because she already knew Thane, and Ben would have invited Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake but they were all doing things that night.

The group took the airship, which Ben and Jaune weren't too thrilled about, and made their way to the restaurant.

"…Let's just say that he didn't dare to go near Silver again." Thane said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yes, but you also were suspended for a couple weeks. Surly there must have been a better way to solve your sister's problem." Pyrrha said as she recalled how she had met Thane for the 1st time at Sanctum. She had saw it all happen 1st hand, and thus grimaced at the thought of it.

"Yeah. Breaking his arm seems a bit extreme." Lindsey said as she took another piece of cake and began eating it.

"Look, I already warned him like… 4 stinking times before that to stay away from her. It is the only way to deal with people like him." Ben looked over at Silver who had gotten rather quiet.

"Are you alright Silver? You seem really distant ever since we started on this topic." Silver looked up and sighed.

"I'm fine. It's just I don't like talking about people my brother has hurt because of me. I am gonna go stand outside." Silver slid her chair away from the table and walked away from the table.

The door to the balcony closed as Silver exited and Thane stood up. "You guys keep talking and stuff. I'll be back." Thane stood up from his chair and went after his sibling.

"Silver, what's the matter?" Thane said as the cold night air greeted him. Silver was standing next to a railing and was overlooking the sea.

"I don't want to talk about it." Silver said in a very sharp and angry voice. Most of the time silver was in a happy mood, but she sometimes had extremely rare occasions when she showed her anger and or annoyance. Most of the time she would just suppressed any negative emotions but now she just couldn't hold it in.

Thane slowly approached his sister. Her words seemed to slice into his very soul. There was nobody else in the world he cared more about his sister. Even though he mostly lacked in the 'showing affection' department, she was the one person he treasured the most in the world seeing as how their parents had abandoned them.

"Silver… I… What's wrong?" He was right behind Silver before she finally turned around.

"**I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BREAK DECK'S ARM!" **Silver shouted at him. Tears had welled up in her eyes and she had a look of almost hatred on her face.

"**DECK WASN'T SOME GUY WHO WAS TRYIGN TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME. HE WAS A GOOD GUY AND DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT YOU DID TO HIM." **Silver had bottled this up ever since it had happened and was letting it all out.

"Silver… I'm sorry… I didn't mean too…" Silver shoved him back and gripped the railing as hard as could.

"JUST. GO. AWAY." She gritted her teeth and didn't even try to stop the tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Well… FINE." Thane turned around and flew the door open.

He strode past his friends who had been waiting for the two and left.

"Okay, I am officially confused." Lindsey said as she stood up and started after Thane.

"Looks like we have some stuff to sort out. Team stuff, you know how it is." Ruby smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. We'll see you guy's tomorrow."

Silver didn't mean to yell at her brother. It had just slipped out and then wouldn't stop. She was on the ground crying when Ben came out. Ben being the sympathetic crier he was found his heart broken up over his crying best friend.

"What happened? Why did Thane run out like that?" Ben said sitting down next to her.

"*sob* I yelled at him." Ben was shocked. In all of his time knowing her she had never yelled in anger. She had always been very mild mannered and shy, she had always sort of ignored things that bad her angry.

"Why?" She looked up and him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He is just very over protective is all? That story sort of brought back some memories I wish I could forget." She wiped her eyes and continued.

"It all started when we were kids. I don't remember a lot about it, but for some reason out parents abandoned us. I tried to learn details later but never found anything. Anyway I was really sad and my brother swore that he would always look out for me and make sure that I was never abandoned again. He later went onto pursue being a hunter and I came along for the ride." She shivered and Ben seeing how cold she was, slowly put his arm around her. He didn't even know he did it. She didn't seem to mind and continued.

"I met this great guy named Deck when we were 14 and my brother must have gotten the absolute wrong signals from him. You heard the story about Thane breaking his arm and from then on he acted like a jerk to most guys I met. That is why he was mean to you when we 1st met."

Silver started to sob again and hugged Ben. Ben realized that his arm had been around her and felt his face getting hot. He hugged her back and for a few moments they just sat there. Finally Ben started to pull out of the hug and realized that Silver had fallen asleep. _"Wow, this is defiantly a new situation for me."_ Ben smiled to himself before he picked her up and carried her back inside form the cold.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Well... that was extremly hard to write. It is places like this that i have never trod before. Mainly i am stongest when i am doing actions and stuff. I am kind of weak on the emotion and talking front. Thane and Silver are my more undeveloped characters in my story and i just felt i needed a chapter dedicated to their personal development. Anyhow, just to clear some stuff that you may be wondering about. **

**During their time at beacon, Team BLST had not exactly made friends but sort of acquaintances with Team RWBY and JNPR. I would have had more dialog with ruby and the other normal characters but i don't want to make them say anythign that could contradict somthing i don't know about from the show. I try to make this run parallel with the actual series. **

**Thanks you guys for reading. Please leave me a review or Pm to let me know what you think of what i am writing and tell me maybe what you would like to see later on. If you like it please favorite.**

**Blacklightning**


	7. Chapter 7: Siblings part 2

**Sup guys. The reason it has taken me so long to write was because of the ton of homework and stuff i have had over the week. That and it took me 3 or 4 times of writing and rewrittign this chapter. It is kinda small but i still hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review if you have an opinion or somthign you would like to suggest.**

**********I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum. I do own Ben Ranright and anything other OCs in this unless I specifically say so.**

**Here you go people. Chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Siblings part two

Lindsey ran though the street after Thane. She was faster than he was and caught up within the next couple blocks.

"Thane, stop running… JUST STOP ALREADY." Thane finally stopped out of breath and knelt trying to regain it.

"Just… leave… me alone." Thane managed to wheeze out.

"That is totally not happening. Now tell me what happened. Because to be honest, there is no way you can outrun me." Lindsey hadn't even broken a sweat. Finally Thane nodded.

"Well I started when we were really young…"

"… All I have ever done is tried to protect her, and this is the thanks I get." Thane realized how childish he was being but didn't really care.

"You are being kind of unreasonable. She has the right to be angry and here you are acting like you are the one who was wronged." Lindsey said partially annoyed by Thane's attitude.

"But I am the one who-*PUNCH*" Lindsey had had enough and smashed him in the face with her fist. Thane should have expected Lindsey to do something like that sue to her personality and obvious signs of annoyance, but didn't because he was caught up in his own self-pity. He blinked furiously as he leaned up from the ground.

"Wha... why did you do that?"

"Wake up and stop being so selfish, you may have convinced yourself that you were trying to protect your sister. But I think you were afraid for yourself."

Now that Thane thought about it, he was afraid partially for himself. If Silver started in a relationship with somebody, she might never hang out with him and stuff. That was what he was afraid of, being alone. Now that he faced this truth, he was ashamed of himself.

"…Your… right. I have been selfish."

Lindsey smiled at her being able to knock some sense into her partner.

"Come on, we should probably go back to the dorm. Ben and Silver are probably already there. Thane nodded slightly and the two started on their way back to the Beacon airship landing pad.

The walk and the airship ride went without any real conversation. They arrived at the dorm late in the night and Ben and Silver where already inside asleep. They quickly changed out of there clothes and into their sleeping clothes in the dark. Thane was tired and as soon as he got into his bed he was almost instantaneously asleep.

Silver awoke with a yawn and looked around the room. Ben was strangely asleep almost hallway between his bed and hers. _"That is… kinda weird." _She slid out of her bed and looked over at the other two beds. Thane's bed was empty but Lindsey was fast asleep in hers.

She changed into a t-shirt and some jeans and then made her way out to the cafeteria. She took a plate and put a waffle on it. She poured some syrup on it and then walked over to table where she usually sat. The room wasn't very crowded due to the earliness of the morning.

A Redheaded warrior approached.

"How did things work out last night? Pyrrha said as she sat down across the table from her.

"I'm not sure… I still haven't been able to talk to Thane yet." Pyrrha was about to say something back when Jaune came up.

"Silver, Thane told me to tell you that is you want to talk he'll be at the training area." Silver stopped chewing and jumped up from her seat.

"Thanks." Silver said as she darted off leaving her half eaten waffle behind.

Thane impaled the wooden figure with his Halberd. Quickly he wiped around and flipped his weapon around as it transformed into its shotgun form. He pumped the slide and blasted another target as it slide across the room. The last two wooden figures stood motionless across the room. Thane ran at them and roundhouse kicked the 1st across the "face" then turned around and smashed the other with his fist.

He was breathing heavily as he folded up his weapon into its compact form and attacked it to his back.

"Thane…" Thane turned at the sound of his voice and saw his sister timidly approaching him.

"Thane, I am so very sorry about yelling at you last night. I just… lost it. I am really…" Thane put his finger to her lips to tell her to stop talking.

"No Silver. It was me I was the one who caused this to happen. I was just really scared." Silver's eyes opened wide. Her brother never shared his feeling… ever. He was usually very secluded when it came to what he felt.

"Scared of being left alone… left behind by you. You are the only person I ever…" Silver cut him off by giving him a hug. Her arms weren't long enough to reach all the way around him but she did the best she could. Thane slowly put his arms around his sister and felt the overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"From now on I will leave you alone in your relationships and stuff." Silver grinned and looked up at her brother. "…Unless of course they are really shady. In that case…" Silver punched him in the arm and the two shared a laugh. Everything was going to be okay between them. It was going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Despite this being one of my shortest chapter, this has been the hardest to write. I watched liek 6 hours worth of RWBY music to finally write it. I tried to make it seem sad and heart warming, so if you think my sappy chapter suck, i am sorry.**

**Thank all of you who have followed and favorited my stuff. It really means alot to me to know that people actually read and maybe even look forward to my next chapter. **

**Blacklightning**


End file.
